


Наше путешествие

by Azorita



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Drama, First Crush, Genderswap, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azorita/pseuds/Azorita
Summary: AU, где fem!Муми-тролль и nb!Снусмумрик после долгих переговоров отправляются в зимнее путешествие вдвоём. Но Муми-тролль мало того, что Снусмумрик дают ей, ей хочется большего...
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 1





	Наше путешествие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toy_Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toy_Soldier/gifts).



В Муми-далене говорят, что на каждую вещь можно взглянуть с другой стороны. Что в любой беде есть что-то, что жизнь тебе подарила взамен – силу, или опыт, или знание того, что ты можешь справиться даже с такими сложностями.

Если так подумать, выходит, что наша ссора тоже подарила мне знание. 

Теперь я знаю. Знаю, что никогда больше не буду пытаться сказать Снусмумрик, что мне их не хватает. 

На глаза наворачиваются слёзы – снова и снова. Мне совсем нечем их вытирать, разве что кисточкой хвоста. Которая всё равно не дотягивается. 

Без Снусмумрик у костра очень тихо. Конечно, они обычно говорят очень мало, но, когда сидишь у огня вдвоём с кем-то, вдвоём с ними, и греешь ножки, и, причмокивая, пьёшь горячее какао – это же совсем другое! 

Но Снусмумрик ушли. Потому что я слишком сильно просила их не уходить. Потому что нельзя заставить Снусмумрик остаться. 

Огонь давно погас. Я очень озябла. А они, наверно, всю ночь будут бродить по лесу в темноте. 

\- Снусму-умри-ик… - тихо зову я, и никто не отвечает.

Мой голос дрожит. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не могу быть с кем-то вечно, Муми. Меня зовут горы, меня зовёт море, я слышу душой все те песни, что я ещё не сыграли. Так я устроены, понимаешь? 

Они говорят очень спокойно и тихо – так, как объясняли бы ребёнку, что все мы однажды умрём. 

И от этого тона мне становится в тысячу раз больнее. 

\- Но ты же согласились провести эту зиму вместе, - упрямо повторяю я и судорожно всхлипываю. – Может быть, я сделала что-то не так? Скажи, что это было! Я хочу быть тебе хорошим другом… Больше всего на свете.

Снусмумрик качает головой и хмурится. 

\- Нельзя просто так уговорить кого-то всегда быть рядом. Ты думаешь, что я никогда тебя не оставлю, если ты будешь вести себя как-то по-особенному – но это же я. Я не могу проводить всё время с кем-то, даже если это очень приятный собеседник. Даже если я очень кого-то люблю. 

Я вздрагиваю от этого слова и виновато опускаю голову.

\- Да, я согласились провести с тобой зиму… Но это никогда не значило, что мы с тобой будем неразлучны. Мне всё ещё нужно время, чтобы побыть в одиночестве, чтобы отдохнуть. Понимаешь?

Я качаю головой. Я не понимаю… 

С неба на полянку стекает мрачная ночь, но я не развожу огонь, не зажигаю фонаря и даже не встаю с земли, хотя кажется, что я уже почти примёрзла. В чём смысл беспокоиться о себе, если Снусмумрик ушли… И в чём был смысл уходить из Муми-далена, из нашего милого дома, если в конце концов меня снова оставляют одну. 

Я всхлипываю. 

Но это, конечно, не их вина… 

Я смотрю вниз, на свои неуклюжие ноги, и поэтому только в самую последнюю секунду замечаю, что на полянку прилетел мотылёк. Он словно чувствует, что где-то здесь должен быть свет, и надеется, что он вот-вот появится… Но никак не может его поймать. 

Я поднимаю руку, и мотылёк, которому совершенно некуда больше лететь, опускается на мой палец. 

И я вспоминаю, как мы впервые коснулись друг друга – так, что это значило что-то особенное.

— Никому не нужно отдыхать от друзей… Если тебе правда нравиться дружить с кем-то, тебе не нужно отдыхать от этого, - обиженно отвечаю я, подбирая коленки к груди. – Тебе не нужно отдыхать… если ты правда… любишь кого-то…

Снусмумрик вздыхает. Я не вижу их лица, но слышу недовольство в этом вздохе. 

— Это неправда. Невозможно всю жизнь провести в одном месте, невозможно всю жизнь говорить одно и то же… Нельзя провести всю жизнь с одним человеком. 

Я перебиваю их:

— Значит, ты хочешь меня бросить? Даже если не сейчас, то – однажды? Хочешь, да? 

Молчание. 

\- Хочешь?..

\- Я не знаю, - отвечают они наконец. – Может быть. 

И мне кажется, что у меня внутри трескается сердце. 

Спустя какое-то время я уже не могу различить в темноте силуэты деревьев и очертания палатки. Остаётся только хмурое небо – всего на полтона светлее, чем ночь вокруг – и мотылёк, который тоже вот-вот останется один. Он расправляет крылышки и улетает – на полминуты, на минуту – но каждый раз возвращается.

Слёзы никак не кончаются, я тру и тру щёки, а грудь уже болит от рыданий. 

Закрываю глаза и плачу. 

Открываю глаза. Холодная ночь.

Закрываю. 

\- Но я не это имели в виду, - теряя терпение, продолжают они. – Я хотели сказать, что мне нужно время наедине с собой, мне нужно иногда уходить в своё собственное путешествие… Это ведь всем нужно. Неужели ты не понимаешь? 

\- Нет… Потому что ты мне нужны… Очень… 

Я не знаю, как передать словами всё, что у меня на душе. Не знаю, что ещё сказать. 

И Снусмумрик не знает. Они отворачиваются и уходят. 

Я начинаю мелко дрожать от холода и от боли, когда появляется ещё один мотылёк. Потом третий. Они по очереди касаются меня крыльями, садятся прямо на мою мокрую мордочку. Помогают мне думать о чём-то ещё. Потому что самое ужасное – это не боль, а мысли о боли. Если ты можешь перестать думать, хотя бы на секунду, тебе обязательно становится немного легче. 

И, как бы я ни горевала, маленькие духи леса по чуть-чуть помогают мне успокоиться. 

А потом из леса появляется Снусмумрик. И они такие же, как всегда – напевают что-то вполголоса, неторопливо присаживаются на колено, чтобы зажечь костёр. Устраиваются на земле поудобнее. Снимают шляпу. 

И я снова плачу, плачу, плачу, когда они заговаривают со мной, когда без единого упрёка ставят сковородку на огонь, когда подкидывают блинчик в воздух. Плачу, когда они протягивают мне тарелку. 

Но это уже другие слёзы.

Мы всё-таки миримся, и Снусмумрик обещает, что пока не собираются уходить, а я извиняюсь и говорю, что буду давать им побыть одним. И когда я говорю, что очень устала, Снусмумрик идёт в палатку вместе со мной. 

Я лежу на спине, укрывшись одеялом до подбородка, и смотрю на их силуэт. Они, сидя на спальнике спиной ко мне, кладут шляпу в угол палатки, а трубку – в сеточку под потолком. Развязывают шарф. Берутся за край рубашки, и я, чувствуя, что краснею, быстро закрываю глаза. 

\- Если хочешь, можем остаться завтра на этом месте, - слышу я вдруг. – Или можем пойти дальше. Как хочешь. 

Я удивлённо распахиваю глаза. Снусмумрик всё ещё сидит спиной ко мне, разматывая повязку на груди.

\- Что скажешь?


End file.
